


The Spider-Ling and his little brother

by PrincessShuri16



Series: A Mother’s creation [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers Endgame Complaint, Avengers Infinity War Complaint, Canon? What that? I don’t know her, Captain America Civil War is mentioned for a brief second, Clint is Toni’s biological brother, Events of Far From Home come later on, Everyone Is Alive, Female Tony, Gen, Grumpy Uncle Happy is back, Harley Keener is Pepper Potts’ child, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Harley is Peter’s little brother, Harley is a little shit and causes mayhem for his big brother, In fact be gone!, Iron Family AU, It already messed up muhahaha, Little bit of Spidey-Chelle later on in this series, Morgan Stark is Harley’s little sister, Morgan Stark is Peter’s little sister, No Sibling incest crap, No Starker shit, Other Avengers and other characters are happy family, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is Harley’s big brother, Peter is Spider-Man in this so double yay, Peter is good big brother and he is trying his best, Set in the Misadventures of Peter Stark-Potts universe, Starkers do not interact this work is not for you, The Author does not follow the Marvel Cinematic Universe timeline lmao, The Author does not know what she doing, The Author herself is fixing the mess the Russo Brothers left us, Tired Dad Vincent and Cool Mom Toni, Toni Stark and Vincent Potts, Uncle Rhodey is back!, Viviana Stark is Morgan’s older sister, Viviana Stark is Peter and Harley’s little sister, big brother and little brother shenanigans, little bit of Pepperony, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessShuri16/pseuds/PrincessShuri16
Summary: Peter Stark-Potts is your average fifteen years old, he hang out with his friends, and explore outside of the  high schooler life and live the double life as Iron Maiden’s  son, his schoolmates knows he is the nerdy bandmate who hides in the shadows, little did they know he has a little secret.He is the neighborhood friendly Spider-Man, and he is still has to finish his book report!And to make the matter worse;  he has to deal with his mischievous, pain in ass blonde menace of freak little brother, Harley in which they gone on several adventures with each other in the streets of New York City.As they tackled the hardest adventure yet; getting along!





	1. Chapter 1

Author note: Hello my dearest readers, I’m back with the Iron Family Saga! I’m really excited!

This time, I’m planning on writing a little mini stories that centered on big brother Peter and little brother Harley, with the guest appearance of their parents, their siblings and the rest of the Iron Family squad! And I thought how awesome would that be?

Before I add this on a short note, they are the biological sons of their mother, Antonia Stark. And yes this story is connected to my other works, the Mysterious Saga of Peter Stark-Potts. Please check out my latest story out when you have the time! I also love experimenting with my Iron Family Cinematic Universe. So please keep a lookout!

Once again, I do not own these characters, however, I owned my original character Viviana Stark-Potts in this universe.

Peter is currently fifteen years old in this story, Harley is ten years old. And my original character, Viviana or Vivian for short.

She is six years old, while Morgan, the youngest is two years old.  
Enjoy once again!

Today was Monday.

One of the worst of all in education history, in fact the blonde does not even called his school a school he called it a living nightmare , which is quite accurate if you were in his shoes.

Harley groaned and begin his morning duties. As he dressed in his clothes, and got ready for school. Then he combed his blonde hair, and exit his bedroom. Then he passed his older brother’s room.

He stared at the door in front of him. They lived in two different worlds.

Peter is fifteen, and is a sophomore in high school, has the bigger room, while Harley is ten years old, he is fifth grader in elementary school, and his older brother is what you called a genius, and is on his school’s decathlon team and is an Straight A’s student, while Harley is lucky, he got an decent grade between an A and an B.

Peter is also taller, and has several inches on him and he is five years older then him. Harley get annoyed, if you mentioned that to him. Peter is now stronger, and he now got abs and faster due to his new powers and then he also got advanced metabolism when he got bitten by a radioactive spider during school field trip at this science center called Oscorp.

And then he made a homemade suit, and become the neighborhood, Spider-boy. No wait, that can’t be right! It Spider-Man! When his mother found out that her older son was Spider-Man.

She was in fact very peeved and didn’t take the news too pleasantly as Peter expected her to be since she never want any of her children to be in the hero business, then she grounded him for a month, then after that she take him to fight the Avengers in Germany. It was so not fair!

In Harley’s eyes, Peter get the special treatment, while he is stuck to learn fractions. That why his older brother deserve to be pranked. Harley has now a devious plan, then he opened his big brother’s door, and there was Peter sleeping in his bed. “Hello Sleeping Beauty, pleasant day seeming you?” The younger boy teased.

The older boy was not amused, and threw a pillow at the younger boy who dodged. “Haha, you missed sucker!” Peter got out of the bed, and walked menacingly to his younger brother’s direction with the other pillow in his hands , and Harley yelped and quickly ran out of the way and exit the bedroom door, as he shut the door with force, he contained. Peter is now pleased, as he jumped in his bed.

“Good morning Harley!” His mother greeted him. His father Pepper replied with, “Morning!”  
“Morning Family!” Harley replied in half wake voice. As he was about to sit in his chair and get himself some hot chocolate, his mother who was the Queen of all bad news, interrupted his realm.

“Harley, where is Peter?” His mother asked.  
“I don’t know mother, and I don’t care.” The younger boy replied, as he poured syrup on his buttermilk pancakes.  
“You need to wake up your brother.” His mother said, as she sips her cup of coffee, as she grabbed his plate from him and the boy protested at the command and the fact his own mother has the audacity of stealing his food.

“Do you realized life and death? He is the Sleeping Beauty for a reason Mother!” Harley gasped dramatically.

“Go wake up your brother. Now!” “You heard your mother young man; go wake up your brother, it not the end of the world.” Pepper replied as his wife and him look at their son sternly.  
“Ugh fine! I guess, I well die.” The younger boy responded in a reluctantly tone.  
“Will would you like me to get my repulsors to drag you upstairs to wake him up?”  
“No….”  
“Then wake up your brother!” Toni shouted once again practically feeling an vein muscle pop in her neck, as her husband scolded her to sit down and continuing eating breakfast , but Toni likes to be right and be proven an point especially if it logical, she stand up in her full height in advance. Pepper eat the rest of his Belgian waffles in silence. Silence was always peaceful to him.   
Harley internally groaned, as he marched upstairs as Toni looked tired yet pleased, as she sit down in her chair. “Mothers.”  
“Kids.” She internally groaned in return, as she sipped her cup of coffee once again.

As, the younger boy groaned. He needed to wake Peter up, but how? Plan A failed, He opened the door, and he was standing in his older brother’s messy bedroom once again.  
Suddenly a devilish smile appeared on his face his brother may be genius but he is an evil mastermind in making. “Hey Fat ass! Peter, Petey! Wake up!” As he rubbed him.  
Peter push him away, as Harley landed on the strewn of clothes on the floor and put a pillow on his face, as he groaned internally. “Squirt, I’m trying to sleep.” His big brother muttered in his sleep.  
“Mom want you to get your butt down for breakfast before going to school.” Harley replied, as he ignores the push, and helped himself off the floor. “I don’t care, all I want to do is sleep!” As the older boy moaned in the pillow.  
“Well you shouldn’t do late Spider-Manning on a school night.” Harley sassily replied, as he stick his tongue at him playfully.  
“Har Har Har. Squirt, very funny I forgot to laugh. Shut up Harls!” His older brother then responded grumpily in mocking tone back, as he put a pillow to his head, Ugh why am I was born as an only child? No wait I’m actually happy, Vivian and Morgan are my little siblings. While Harls? Please a lost family of alien just take him from my misery! Came a thought in Peter’s head, as he formed migraine.  
He was now forming another case of spidey senses usually , and it was called How to murder your pain in ass little brother 101.

The hairs on his arms started to stand back again, as he was still in the blankets, as Harley was up to no good with his mischievous tendencies.  
“Oooh, is this Miss Liz Toomes, that hot babe, that you’re super into?” As the little runt held a portrait in his hands from Peter’s disorganized desk, as he quickly changed the subject. “Ooh you found a number on the ground, are you stalking her? Ooh Petey is growing up, he has a little crush~” as Harley imitate with kissy noises in his big brother’s ears; not realizing Peter was practically growling under the blankets.  
“Ooh how about I called her now, and she be Miss Peter Stark-Potts!” He formed a little dance on the carpet rug, and sang at the top of his lungs.  
“Petey and Liz sitting in tree! KI-SS-ING! First comes love, then marriage, and baby carriage!”  
“Don’t you dare.” Peter hissed, his head out of the blankets warningly. He is going to crush his little brother! Harley ignored him, as he was just a pile of dust. No pun intended!  
Then he grabbed Peter’s phone, from his desk, and started to dial Liz’s number.  
“Hello, who is this?” said an exhausting voice on the phone.  
Perfect! It Liz! As Harley smirked, “This is the residence of the Stark Potts Family, and I have an important message, my brother-“ Harley didn’t get to finish that sentence, as the phone was webbed. Oh shit! Okay time to go run for my dang lives! came a thought in Harley’s head. As the younger boy quickly ran to the door, only the doorknob was web.  
Well I might as well die. Harley looked up, and realized the phone was gone, as it already dissolved quickly! Then Peter put his phone in his pockets.

Peter already backflip himself out of the bed in advance using his spider reflexes, as he started to marched menacingly to his little brother, as he crushed his knuckles.  
Harley immediately started to gulped, knowing he was in for it now. He takes a good step back, as he bumps in the wall as Peter kneel in front of him. Harley felt the pressure, from his neck was breaking. “Ow!” He cried as he rubbed his neck .  
“You have ten seconds to leave my room, before I start chasing you.” Peter stated warningly. His brown eyes practically glinted with rage, while his younger brother’s pale blue eyes looked at him in trepidation. Good! Peter thought with a smirk.  
“How dumb is that?” Came an unwise, loudmouth retort from Harley course.  
“9.”  
“8.”  
“7.”  
“This is so stupid!”  
“6.”  
“5.”  
“4.”  
“Oh okay Peter, what are you doing?”  
“3,”  
“Oh crap nuggets-“  
“2,”  
1!”  
“Eep!” Harley squealed, as Peter made a lung for him. After he ran out of the way quickly.  
“I guess you need to cool off!”  
Harley said as he threw one of his water balloons on Peter’s head, which explode in his face. He laughed, and stop in his tracks. Foolish child!  
“Top that!” Harley taunted, then quickly regretted his decision, when Peter wipe his face, as he growled.  
“Oh shippy fudge cakes!” Harley cursed, as he runs even faster.  
“You are so dead meat pig squeal!” Peter now chased him even faster, using his powers in advance, as he throw webs at him as Harley himself dodge. Yup, Harley is screwed! Yay?  
Come on guys! You were all thinking that? Right?  
Fine! Have it your way!

Toni and her husband Pepper were eating their breakfast at the kitchen table, along with their other kid, Viviana and little Morgan. “I wouldn’t want this moment to last forever.” Toni said happily. Until sadly the moment last forever died with the resonated shouts of “ Mom, Dad! Help me please he is going to kill me!” Harley pleaded and “Nobody going to save you now, when I’m finished with you!” Peter hissed, his brown eyes blazing once again. There were chasing on the staircase, then suddenly the scenery changed. As the vase fell to the ground off the table, as the blur suddenly came out of nowhere. Thunderous footprints ambushed; as there was variety cries of squeals and mad footprints once again , as Peter chased Harley under the table with his hands aimed for him at the speed of light.  
“You were saying.” Pepper snarked at his wife who groaned, and muttered , “why me?” The two parents watched, as their oldest son chased their younger son around in circle, shooting webs at him. Peter finally tackled his little brother who squealed at the sudden force movement, then suddenly his big brother pinned him to the ground.  
“Any last words?” Peter asked.  
“Yes! Water bomb!”  
“Wait what?”  
Another water balloon hit his face, as Harley get out of his reach , and start running once again!  
The circle of life resume over again, as the big brother and little brother chase showdown escalated once again in the penthouse.

Peter shoot webs at Harley, as he dodged.  
“Haha!” Harley crackled. Then the web finally caught him and Harley found himself on the wall trap in the webs.  
“Dang it!” Harley shouted.  
“I hope you learn to not mess with your big brother.” Peter replied in a testily tone.  
“I learned my lesson alright, can you let me out now? Please?”  
“Nope. You get out until the web dissolved.”  
“What! That's not fair!”  
“Too bad oh sad! then don’t throw a water balloon at me and cause meddling tendencies with Liz, while I’m trying to sleep at nine am!”  
“Harley, you threw a water balloon at your brother and try to bust in your brother’s potential high school girlfriend?” His mother looked at him now sternly. Peter just groaned, as he hit his head. What is his life honestly? Is this new holiday, he does not know about? Torture Peter all day long by his own family. That sounds like a good name not going to lied!  
“Mom, I wouldn’t say that.”  
“Harley,”  
Uh oh not the Mom voice. Anything but the mom voice.  
“Mom to be fair, you told me to wake him up.” Harley started to protested and bonus he added the pout or Happy called it the lip. But it didn’t work at all.  
“Well, not that kind of waking up I had in mind.”  
As she snip her cup of coffee.  
“Now Peter, get your brother from the wall.” Toni chided. “But Mom, it funny.” Peter  
“Morguna and Vivian are laughing too!” He then stated. The youngsters, except Harley were laughing too.  
Toni gave her oldest one of her mom looks.  
Peter try not to look in her direction; but let me tell a little secret, it was not easy.  
“Peter Anthony Stark-Potts,” oh great not the full name card.  
“Peter, get your brother from the wall.” His father Pepper chided in too.  
“Fine, Mom and Dad, you never left me do anything fun.”  
Peter pouted. “Now do, or no Star Wars convention this weekend with Ted.” His mother replied in a shortly tone.  
“It Ned, Mom.”

“You know what I meant.”  
“Not really, oh dear mother.”  
“Someone want to be grounded until their thirty,” his mother slyly replied.  
Peter muttered about bad mothers and their unreasonable behaviors.  
“Thank you, that my boy.” His mother replied, now pleased.  
“Whatever.” He muttered, as his mother kissed him on the cheek motherly.

“Mommy, am I a good child?” Viviana asked curiously.  
“Me too?” Morgan chipped in her little two year old voice.

“Yes, my little princesses.” As she gave her two daughters with kisses on the cheeks motherly.

Peter unweb his brother. “Freedom!” Harley cries with his hands in the air as he kissed the ground, Morgan and Viviana giggled at their older brother’s shenanigans. However Peter had just enough with his younger brother’s antics, “Hey not fair!” Harley started to protested until his mouth was web and then he grabbed him by the shirt in case, he planned more wild schemes, as he led him to the kitchen table, then he made him sit in the chair.  
“Eat squirt.” Peter said, as he sat in his own chair he was in no mood for any arguments or menace little blonde shrimps. Sadly, the webbing dissolved.  
“Bossy pants!” Harley spat angrily as he got out of the chair.  
“Shrimp!” Peter retorted hotly.  
“Douchebag!” Harley coldly responded in return.  
“Brat!” The older boy chimed in.  
“Nerd!” The younger brother chimed also.  
“Square Head!” Peter fumed back.

“Cheese Head!” This time Harley smirked.  
“Motormouth!” As Peter got in his face as he leaned forward as he tower over him, and Harley winced.  
“Kids,” Toni chided warningly, with a little bit of the remaining of her patience left.

Peter sighed as he sit back down in his chair, and started to eat the rest of his breakfast.  
Harley chugged down his hot chocolate, and scarf down the rest of his breakfast.  
“Loser has to do the dishes! Bye!”  
“Not fair!” As Peter web him.  
“Cheater!” Harley stick his tongue at him.  
This time their mother slaps her own forehead. She has fifteen grey hair now because of her pain in the ass children minus her two princesses, they are angels.  
~Time skip~

As Peter forced Harley to helped him with the dishes, he fled upstairs, to get ready for school. As he wore his usual clothes. Then he went to ride on the nearest subway train to the quickest route to his high school.  
End of Chapter One. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Stank: What do you want Harls?  
The text message read at 10:12 AM.  
Little snot: Oh I’m so highly offended, you think of me oh dear older sibling.  
Peter Stank: Harley……..  
Or Harley has another of his great old schemes, and Peter is already done with his little brother’s shit for 10 minutes, straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wait is finally here. Enjoy!

The last we saw Peter Anthony Stark-Potts, he was on his train subway car heading to the route to his high school which is Midtown High, which is located in Manhattan, which is 10 minutes an hour if you took the subway to get to your distance and ooh la you arrive in front of the Stark-Potts’ luxurious penthouse. What is Midtown High you might have asked? It is one of the realms of the top geniuses, a gifted state school in the tri-state area.

And also my dear readers, Being the eldest son of the famous celebrities since well birth and heir of the Stark Industries when he reaches his 21st birthday.

Despite the disadvantages, he has some perks. But all his parents are concerned that he should still be a kid and as the term, my teacher once said to me: eat your ice cream. Especially Peter’s mother, Toni Stark-Potts who never had the said childhood she once yearned for as long as possible a child as she once was free, and was the spitting image of her oldest son, Peter. If you ever look at Peter’s baby pictures, you see the resemblance between him and his mother.  
Anyway, we are getting off-topic, my apologies readers. Yes indeed, it's nice to achieve in school, and stay away from the bad crowds.

Like I stated before and say again, Toni will be rather licking the floor, then ends up like her father.

Even though she has several conversations with her husband, Pepper, on topics that she is a good mother and far away from her asshole of a father ; she still to this day still has doubts like any other human on this Earth. But as every time she hugged her children, she protected herself from the scars and became the superhero that she carved out nine years ago when she put on her Iron Maiden suit and comforted her seven year old Peter, and two year old Harley at the time when she arrived home late and sometimes three months trapped in cave with no pathway to ever come back; she put on a brave face and keep on fighting, like she always does.

Even though a normal fifteen years old will be watching the new Star Wars Movie, Peter always wanted to be a superhero like his mother, and wanted to protect her from days, when she felt the weakest. Like four year old Peter gave his mom an drawing of herself as Iron Maiden, with the stick- figure versions of himself, as she lifted him on his shoulders with the captions, my mommy is my hero!

As soon as he gave her a gift for her birthday, his mom started to cry tears of joy, and as she put several forehead kisses, as she cooked Peter’s favorite dish, Chicken Alfredo, as Peter’s father, Pepper joined in the family fun they will cherish forever. Peter was texting his two childhood friends, Michelle Jones and Ned Leeds. I will call Michelle, ‘MJ’ if I were you. You don’t ever want to be on her bad side! Let's say morons, like Flash never saw daylight ever again. Peter smirked at the imagery when Eugene when they were little tots, he was called at the time when he was about to steal Peter’s PJ sandwiches, but a small fists hit Flash in the kisser! Michelle, Peter, and Ned become fast friends after that, and the rest is well history!  
The Great Trinity Trio was in the middle of a heated debate on the difference of fandom topics, between Star Wars, and Star Trek.

  
The P, N and MJ Group Chat  
Peter Stank: Star Wars is the MVP of the title. Sorry, MJ you had to be worthy in order to receive the throne.  
Ned_01: Plus, the last time I heard from the Star Trek fandom, it was found, long-ass dead dear.  
Mysterious, realms of MJ: There are rules you forgot to clean your ears, Edward, don't call me a dear loser. And three, Star Trek rules!

Ned_01: oh please, Michelle Felicity Jones.  
MJ: I hate you loser.  
Ned: no you don't.  
MJ: Whatever.  
Peter Stank: I hate to interrupt your fine, debate but it's time for hell.  
MJ: bye loser.  
Ned: no wait Pete don’t leave me with her!!  
MJ: haha loser lmao.  
Peter: bye.  
MJ: Ciao!  
Ned: Adios!  
Peter laughed to himself, as he tucks his phone in his pockets, as he gets off the train car until he receives a text message, baffled he checks the SMS responder. And it was Harley.  
Peter mentally groans; what does his little brother want now when the bell is about to ring?  
Peter texted him back.  
Conversation between Peter and Harley.  
Peter Stank: What do you want Harls????  
The text message was read at 10:12 am.

Little snot: I’m offended you think highly of me oh dear, older sibling.  
Peter Stank: Harley………………  
Little snot: okay fine, bossy-pants. Geez. You need some milk don't ya?  
Peter: Just get on with it. I can't be late for Chemistry class again, Harls.  
Little snot: Okay get this. Mom said; if I was good to you for a week, she would take me to NASA.  
Peter: Okay. What is for me to squirt?  
Little snot: I make it worth your while...  
Peter: BLACKMAIL ME, AND I WILL MURDER YOU!!!!!!!

Little snot: Okay fine, here is the catch; Mom said if I’m nice to you. You can take me to NASA.  
Peter: Why in all places, will I help you kiddo ????  
Little snot: I stay out of your room.  
Peter: Ooh, you are getting warmer carry on.  
Harley: I won't bug you for 6 months in total.  
Peter: You have a deal. Now get to class and behave kiddo.  
Harls: No promises. Hah sucker!  
Peter: Harls…….then deal off.  
Harley: fine you win again; bossy-pants.  
The text message reads at 10:30 AM.  
There you have it folks, that was the end of text message sequence between Harley and Peter.

Little did Peter knew the cat, or I say Spider will be out of the bag. But that was for another time. What, I guess I spoke too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story! See you all next time!  
Want to scream with me about Iron Family? Check out my tumblr, theofficaldeannawinchester and check out my other social media, my Instagram as bubblygreen60 and my Pinterest as Deanna Winchester, and my Wattpad as BubblyMikey24. Happy reading!


End file.
